


It was Logan. In the Kitchen. With the Coffee.

by Sun_Spark



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Thomas Sanders
Genre: Baking, Coffee, Gen, How Do I Tag, Logan Sanders - Freeform, Logan's sanity is waning, Patton Sanders - Freeform, Patton's had too much coffee, Prompt Fic, Sanders Sides - Freeform, Tumblr Prompt, heck, its a joke tho, one death threat, so much baking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 13:48:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15686673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sun_Spark/pseuds/Sun_Spark
Summary: Prompt: Platonic Logicality: "If you drink one more cup of coffee, I'll kill you"





	It was Logan. In the Kitchen. With the Coffee.

**Author's Note:**

> CLUE inspired title? Yes I did!   
> Based on a prompt given to me on Tumblr (@remy-alagaesias-dragon-queen) (please send me prompts over there if you want to :D)

Patton was vibrating. There was no other word for it except perhaps bouncing. Well, Logan could say that his best friend had consumed such a level of caffeine that his individual atoms were now moving at a rate double their normal speed, resulting in the man's body as a whole ricocheting around the room in a never ending blur of activity.....he could say that, but then Virgil would say he was being more 'extra' than Roman. Also, it would be factually incorrect, despite being an adequate description of what was happening.

Speaking of what was happening, he was abruptly snapped out of his thoughts as Patton whirled past him, setting -more like unintentionally slamming- a mug of tea in front of him, the liquid sloshing over the rim from the force.

"Oh deary me! Bestcleanthatup!" The mug was gone again before Logan could blink, clattering into the sink with force enough just shy of breaking it. Another was set down with just a tad more care, tea sloshing dangerously. 

"Whoopsie-doo! Forgot the brownies!" Patton dashed off and Logan tentatively raised a hand that was most certainly not shaking to grasp the mug and raise it to his lips. The tea was cold. It had been made at least an hour ago. Nonetheless, he took a gulp of it, watching the moral side take brownies out of the oven, setting them next to the three cakes, four batches of cookies, and the other batch of brownies in the counter. There was still a loaf of bread in the oven. 

And that was to say nothing of the many baked goods that had been burned today because Patton had gotten distracted. The scent of smoke was still burning Logan's nostrils, doing nothing to help the migraine pushing at the backs of his eyes as Patton once again began humming ‘it’s a small world after all’ far louder than necessary.

There were eggs splattered on the ceiling, milk spilled on the floor, honey stuck to the wall, flour sprayed over the counter, chocolate scattered everywhere, and Patton was at the center of it all, spinning about like whirlwind.

This wasn't even the first or second mug of tea! Patton had been adamant about being him tea earlier at 10am when he had been reason at the table.... that had been nine hours ago. Through a combination of forgetting to make the tea, forgetting to bring him the tea, dropping the mugs, spilling the tea, and just overall getting distracted....Logan, the function of Logic, who was very good at mathematics, thank you very much, had lost count of how many times Patton had been attempted to bring him hot tea.

He winced as he heard a crash from the kitchen. ' And there goes the twenty fifth baking pan to hit the ground today. ' He thought. "Oh, silly me! Diddly-dang-do, this just won't do!"

Logan rose from the table stiffly, having been perpetually tense and on edge all day from Patton's antics. He walked into the kitchen slowly and stood by the archway, watching Patton clean up. He debated retreating back to the table, or to his blessedly silent room. But then Patton picked up his sky-blue unicorn mug and the coffee pot. 

Logan snapped.

He stepped forward and brought a hand down on top of the coffee pot before Patton could pour any. He met the normally emotional side's eyes calmly, stress and frazzled nerves ringing clear under his clinical tone. “That is enough caffeine Patton.”

Patton frowned, literally bouncing in place, his eyes darting every which way before settling back on Logan a million times. “But why Lolo~?” He whined “It’s just coffee!”

Logan grit his teeth and ignored his irritation at the absurd nick name the Moral trait refused to let go off. He took a deep breath, possessing no wish to upset or anger the moral side, seeing as he was quite hyper at the moment and a drop of a hat -so to speak- could either begin tears or spark fire. Feelings -ugh, the bane of his existence- were not his forte. “Because it is highly illogical for you to continue to consume this substance when the adrenaline rush it has caused has already begun to overwhelm your body, making you hyper and unstable.”

Patton pouted. “It’s just coffee Lo!” He spun around to quick and lost his balance. He caught himself before Logan needed to catch him, but knocked a bowl of cake batter to the floor. Logan pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed through gritted teeth.

"Patton. If you drink one more cup of coffee. I may kill you."


End file.
